


Monroe's Luck

by SpaceWives



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Finn Being an Asshole, Nonbinary Character, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, genderqueer monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWives/pseuds/SpaceWives
Summary: Modern soulmate AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non Beta'd. Haven't written in a long time and trying to get back into it. Let me know what you think!

_“Mine!”_

Monroe has seen this word stained across their lower left ribs for eighteen years. When they were eight they asked their mom what it meant, their mom chuckled and told them all about soulmates. She told the story with a dreamy air, her eyes as lost in the past as her words were lost on Monroe. The words first spoken to one by their soulmate are tattooed across their skin and when spoken by their soulmate the tattoo would change from the drab black to a significant color. Their mother told them hers was the same deep pink the sky was when she first met Monroe’s father. Monroe declared soulmates lame and tossed it aside causing their mother no end of amusement. Monroe wasn’t daft, they knew how their mother’s story ends. Tears, screaming, and broken vases. Monroe had no interest in following their mother’s footsteps into a failed bond. Failed bonds were a rare thing to be sure, but Monroe lacked the Irish luck their mother was sure existed

The word _“Mine!”_ stained across their ribs in a nondescript black, a constant reminder of everything they detested and lost. This morning was not just another morning though, as they would come to find out. As soon as the mind throbbing headache had faded, Monroe extracted themself from under Raven’s heavy body. The headache only grew worse as Monroe became more and more conscious, despite their best efforts not to wake up. They let loose a groan and buried themself further into Raven’s slightly sweaty body trying to escape the torturous noise.

“Ugh, ‘Roe answer the phone or I swear I’ll tear it from your wall.” Raven grumbled unhappy at the intrusive sound.

“I drank more last night, you get it.” Monroe mumbled back before weakly pushing Raven off them and consequently the couch.

“Nah, your phone. Get your lazy ass up.” Raven replied before curling up on the floor. Monroe forwent the usual reply that it’s both of their phone, it always led to Monroe asking why Raven even insisted on having a house phone. They head over to the phone which unfortunately was still ringing, it had better be one hell of an emergency to interfere with their hangover.

“Raven?” A man’s voice pooled through the phone, his tone was broken and weak. Ew, Finn. Honestly, Monroe was more than done with his shit. After months of hassling Raven after cheating on her, Monroe was at their limit. No one fucks with their sleep, especially not the clingy ex of their best friend. Raven had told them Finn had still been contacting her but Monroe didn’t think it was this bad. No one should be bothered this early. It’s pathetic. With a quick glance to the clock they noted it was well into the afternoon, point still stands. Monroe hung up without another word and stumbled to their room more hungover than they thought they would be. In all fairness, they remember nothing of the previous night past Raven daring them to climb on top of the house’s roof. Probably best they don’t remember the fall they undoubtedly took.

Monroe slid out of their jeans which had grass stains, grease stains, and a few sticky alcohol patches. Honestly, they question why they ever go to parties with Raven. They walk over to a pile of semi clean clothes and toss on whatever jeans and flannel was on top. Ensuring their braids were still intact they set out towards the kitchen kicking Raven in the side as they passed. A few murmured curses later Raven was coming to a stand and heading towards her bathroom. Monroe popped into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee for Raven once she was out of the shower, they also set aside some painkillers for her and took some as well. Grabbing an energy drink and granola bar they left their apartment.

Monroe wouldn’t usually interfere in someone else’s business. To start, it’s none of their damn business. Secondly, it takes a lot to actually piss them off. Thirdly, they hate when people butt into other people’s business. This was different. According to Bellamy, Finn could have a mean streak. Monroe has heard some of the things he has said to Raven and knows it to be true. They haven’t interfered yet because they know Raven can more than handle this herself. He had pushed too far though, he pissed off the hungover best friend who has heard too many insults from the man.

Monroe slid into their car with a groan as the headache hadn’t lifted even a budge yet. They peeled out towards Finn’s apartment which they had dropped Raven off at many times while they were still dating. Twenty minutes and an empty redbull later they finally arrived at Finn’s. The apartment complex was nothing special, just a cookie cut of surrounding buildings. They heaved themselves out of the car and head into the building towards Finn’s apartment, they knew he’d be there as he has nothing else to ever do. They knocked twice before crossing their arms and leaning against the door jam. He threw the door open with a smirk which quickly fell at the sight of Monroe.

“Oh great, it’s you.” Finn snarked earning no reply from Monroe. “Look, I get you’re in love with Raven or whatever. She’s mine though. She chose me, she loved me, and she will come around again. She just needs to know I’m not giving up on her. So if you’re here to threaten me, fuck off. She will never choose you, so stop trying to earn brownie points by sticking up for her.” Finn ranted getting angrier with each word. Monroe still hadn’t replied, they couldn’t help but wonder what other dumb shit he’d come up with. “You can’t possibly understand our relationship, because despite you trying to seduce my girlfriend she was still my girlfriend.” Finn raged on, with a sigh Monroe lazily propelled themself off the door jam and levelled Finn with a glare not even Bellamy would cross and he’s as stubborn as they come.

“It’s adorable you’re that insecure, truly.” Monroe replied handing Finn the paperwork they had been sure to grab before leaving the apartment.

“A restraining order?!” Finn took the paperwork with a slack jawed expression. Monroe pivoted on their heel and started down the hallway towards the elevator. “You can’t just walk away!” Finn yelled at them.

“You’re right.” Monroe sighed dramatically, their head really still hurt and they were hoping to have coffee in hand by now. They walked back to Finn with purpose stopping merely inches from him yet made sure they weren’t technically in his apartment, didn’t need him trying some sort of breaking and entering bullshit. “Here is where I threaten you. You break this restraining order, try and find loopholes, or ever contact her again and you’re dead. Not the cute kind of threatening dead, but the real kind of dead. Have a horrible day, thanks now.” Monroe finished before smiling and turning around back towards the elevator once more. Honestly, they tried to be civil. Regardless, they almost hoped he’d start something so they had an excuse to kick his ass. Finn must have some self-preservation though as when they entered the elevator and looked back he was simply staring back, knuckles white holding onto the paper.

Busy day.

Wick had texted Raven and Monroe in while they were talking to Finn. Echo, Bellamy’s girlfriend, had crashed Bellamy’s Ford Ranger. Crashed as in absolutely wrecked it. Luckily she hadn’t been harmed but the car was declared toast by every mechanic. Luckily Bellamy knew The Ark employed anything but the usual mechanic. Raven would have the Ranger back up in no time and it was Monroe’s job to keep Bellamy from breathing down anyone’s neck too long. Raven and Wick were already talking to Bellamy and Echo when they pulled in. Bellamy’s vein was already thrumming as Echo rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Tell me no one has killed anyone yet.” Monroe deadpanned as soon as they came close enough to see an unfamiliar blonde standing away from the group with a faint smile. Who was staring at them intently, well okay then.

“I dunno, is Finn still breathing?” Raven asked piquing an eyebrow, Monroe wasn’t expecting Raven to have known already. They should know better.

“For now.” Monroe jammed their hands in their pockets when they came to a stop next to Bellamy.

“Shame, he really would have made a great hood ornament for when I fix Bellamy’s truck.” Raven grinned at the thought.

“Nah, imagine looking at that douchey smirk all the time.” Bellamy shuddered.

"You're one to talk." Raven laughed.

"Nah, I'm charming." Bellamy stated proudly.

“Sooooo you can fix Sheila right?” Echo cut in. The usually restrained girl was looking frazzled and worried.

“I’ll be damned if Raven Reyes can’t fix your truck right back up.” Wick shot out with a quick smile before making his departure.

“Thank you.” Echo directed at Raven with a warm smile. “Would you both be interested in coming to a party on Saturday? Bell is gathering all of his friends and his sister will even be there, we’d love it if you came.” Echo added on.

“Awww, if I knew fixing your real soulmate would get me an invite I would have crashed her myself!” Raven gestured to the pulverized truck.

“Liar, you took an oath.” Bell snorted.

“That’s doctors, not mechanics. I know it’s easy to confuse us, but still.” Raven shot back.

“Do no harm unto any vehicle, care for them like-“ Bellamy started only to be interrupted by Echo’s elbow to his ribs.

“I’ll be coming for sure, I must meet this sister who managed to bag both a doctor and a lawyer.” Raven laughed at Bellamy’s pained expression. “Monroe, you coming?” Raven asked.

“Yeah. Have to make sure Bellamy doesn’t have a heart attack when you flirt with his sister.” Monroe replied with an easy shrug.

“Won’t be the only thing convulsing that night.” Raven winked before she turned towards the blonde who was still leaning against the Corolla in need of engine repair. “Also, this is our newest Arker.” Raven gestured to the person in question before zoning in on Sheila.

“See you later.” Echo said dragging Bellamy away before he could goad Raven more.

“Hey, I’m Harper.” The blonde greeted reaching her hand forward. Monroe noted the odd questioning look in her eyes.

“Monroe.” They replied taking the offered hand and shaking it.

“Why don’t you crazy kids go buy some lunch, I didn’t have a chance to eat and before you argue a granola bar doesn’t count.” Raven said distractedly as most her attention was on the broken vehicle.

“Rae, you’re not the functioning adult in this relationship. Stop trying.” Monroe huffed letting Harper’s hand go.

“I’m offended.” She replied although Monroe’s focus was now on Harper, who was still staring intently at them.

“Do we know each other?” Monroe asked a little unnerved. They hadn’t met this person as far as they could remember yet something about the curve of her smile and the blonde of her hair was familiar.

“I would hope so.” She smiled winningly. “How much did you have to drink last night?” She added.

“Um.” Monroe blanked. They met her last night? Oh jeez, this is the last time they listen to Raven about drinking.

“Ah, so that much. Well, have you checked your soulmark today by any chance?” Harper asked carefully. Monroe heard Raven drop a tool and knew she was focusing on their conversation now. Monroe furrowed their brow before going to lift their shirt. Huh, look at that. The tattoo was no longer black but now an intense light blue. They heard Harper clear her throat and yeah, they worked out.

“Holy fuck shit.” Raven hissed.

“Um.” They said intelligently.

“Yup.” Harper added her wary expression slowly morphing into an amused smile. Oh, that was a pretty smile. Wait no, bad Monroe. She refuses to relive their parent’s shitty bond and marriage. Happy endings don’t exist, the world is a nightmare, people let you down- “Oh, here’s mine!” Harper declared excitedly. Wow, is it possible that people get even more beautiful the longer you look at them? She rolled up her sleeve to show off a tattoo the same color as theirs, it read “Oh thank fuck, I thought you were some possessive douchebro”. Monroe coughed at that, whoops.

“That’s totally my bad.” Monroe rubbed the back of their neck awkwardly.

“Nah its fine, you literally have mine written on you sooooo.” Monroe shrugged off.

“Holy. Fuck.” Raven was hopping foot to foot excited.

“We should probably get that lunch, huh?” Monroe found themself smiling despite assuring themself they wouldn’t.

“Definitely, you can tell me all about that Finn character.” Harper replied turning towards the exit, shooting a questioning look towards Monroe’s arm which they assented to.

“Sorry, best friend rights state I can’t talk about exs.” Monroe said as Harper looped her arm with Monroe’s.

“Nope you can totally talk about him. Shit give her my social security number if you want.” Raven shouted as they left the building causing Monroe to snort and Harper to burst into laughs. What they would give to hear that sound again.

“So, why are our tattoos blue?” Monroe asked as they walked towards a diner. Sure their parents didn’t have a happy ending, but maybe this soulmate thing has something to it. At least they know if something goes wrong, Raven will be there to deliver restraining orders and threats.

Huh, maybe their mom was right about Irish luck after all.


End file.
